elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arnsa Thendas
Arnsa Thendas is a Dunmer noble and a widowed who lives in her house at the district of Godsreach, Mournhold. Her former husband was a member of the Imperial Legion, and after he died, she took over his estate. Interactions Estate Sale One of the possessions of the her late husband, the Droth Dagger, has caught the eye of the collector Geon Auline, as it completes one of his collections. He asks the Nerevarine to obtain it from Arnsa Thendas by any means. Inventory *Extravagant Robe *Extravagant Shoes *Thendas key Abilities *Resist Fire: 75% Powers *Ancestor Guardian – Sanctuary : 50 pts for 60 sec on self Conversations Greeting "Hello. If you're here about the Estate Sale, I'm afraid a date hasn't been set yet." :Estate Sale "Yes, I'm still sorting out my late husband's collections. It's very...difficult for me." Greeting (after starting the quest "Estate Sale") "Yes? Is this about the Estate Sale? I'm not quite ready for it yet, you see." :Estate Sale (if agreed to help Geon) "Yes? Are you looking for a particular item? Did you... know my husband, by any chance?" :know my husband "Were you an acquaintance of my husband's?" ::"No, I didn't know him." "It's a shame you never met him, really. He was such a good man... but, if you didn't know him, then why exactly are you here? Does it have something to do with the Estate Sale?" :::Estate Sale "Was there a particular item you were interested in?" :::particular item (low disposition) "A what? A Droth Dagger, you say? I think I recall seeing one. I can't remember where I put it, though. In one of these chests, maybe?.." :::particular item (high disposition) "A Droth Dagger? Well, that's quite a coincidence. My husband did, in fact, own one. A rare item, I've learned. I honestly have no idea where he got it, and I frankly don't like the look of the thing. You seem like a good sort, so I'll make you a deal. I'd like to get rid of it, so I'll part with it for, say, 600 gold. Interested?" ::::"No, thank you." "Suit yourself. It'll sell in the auction, then, and I'll likely get even more for it." ::::"I accept your offer." (if not enough gold) "I'd agree to the deal, but it looks like you don't have the money for it. Come back when you do, and the dagger is yours." ::::"I accept your offer." "Very well, then. I'm glad to be rid of it. Be on the lookout for Geon Auline, though. He's a nasty little man who's been after it for some time now. I ended up refusing to sell it to him out of spite." :::::Greeting "Hello, Name. Is this about the Estate Sale again?" :::::Droth Dagger "It's yours now. Do with it what you will." :::::Estate Sale "Yes, this is all very hard for me. I miss Sandas terribly, and all these reminders lying about make daily life difficult. I honestly can't wait to be rid of them. Is that a bad thing?" :::::know my husband "It doesn't matter now. He's gone, and I have to try to move on." ::"Lie Yes, we both worked for the Fighters' Guild." "My husband never worked for the Fighters' Guild... what is this, some sort of scam? How DARE you lie to a woman about her dead husband! I'll have nothing further to do with you! Now get out of here!" :::Greeting "I'll have nothing further to do with you, Race. You are a liar, and most likely a thief as well. Now remove yourself from my home, lest I summon the guards to deal with you!" ::"Lie Yes, we served in the Imperial Legion together." "Oh, I'm sorry...I had no idea. Sandas always spoke so fondly of his time in the Legion. I'm sure you must miss him almost as terribly as I do. Since you were so close, perhaps there's a particular item you'd like to remember him by? I can afford to part with something before the sale." :::Droth Dagger "It's a horrid-looking thing. I don't know where Sandas got it, and I don't want to know. I'm hoping that someone buys it in the Estate Sale." :::Estate Sale "Was there a particular item you had an interest in, Name?" :::know my husband "Yes, you've already mentioned it. As I said, I don't recall him ever speaking of you." :::particular item (low disposition) "A Droth Dagger? Hmm. I thought there was one in here someplace, but I don't know where it is. I'd have to look around for it." :::particular item (high disposition) "A Droth Dagger? Yes, he did indeed have one. Something he'd mentioned to you, I presume? Well, you're certainly welcome to it. I don't like weapons, to be honest. Please take this, and think fondly of Sandas. I'm sure he'd want you to have it." ::::Greeting "Hello, Name. I hope the dagger has been of use to you, or has been some comfort in Sandas' absence." ::::Droth Dagger "It's yours now. Do with it what you will." :::::Droth Dagger (after delivering the dagger to Geon Auline) "It's not up for discussion anymore, Race. I'm sorry." ::::Estate Sale "I'm sure you must understand how trying this all is, Name, having known Sandas so well." :::::Estate Sale (after delivering the dagger to Geon Auline) "I'm sorry, Name, the auction was held just the other day. It went very well, and I must admit I feel better knowing that his possessions will benefit others." ::::particular item "That dagger was what you were looking for, wasn't it Name? If there's anything else you're looking for, I'm afraid it'll have to wait until the auction." :::::know my husband "I'm so glad I've met someone else who knew Sandas. These are such trying times, and the comfort of friends is all I have." :::::particular item (after delivering the dagger to Geon Auline) "I'm afraid there isn't anything left, Name. The Estate Sale went quite well, and everything was sold. I'm sorry." :Greeting (after stealing the dagger) "Oh, hello there. I'm terribly busy right now, trying to get everything organized for the Estate Sale." ::Estate Sale "I'm afraid if there's anything else you're looking for, you'll have to wait until the auction. As much as I'd like to be rid of these things, I can't keep breaking protocol. Sandas would be displeased with me." Quotes *''"So much to do, so little time...."'' Appearances * be:Арнса Тэндас fr:Arnsa Thendas pl:Arnsa Thendas ru:Арнса Тендас